percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Demigods: New Generation - Daniel 4
Daniel couldn't believe it. She said yes! ''he thought over and over in his mind, laying in his bunk in the Athena Cabin. Courtney said yes to him asking her out. It had taken him a whole summer to get up the nerve to ask her out. Sure, he'd always been the quiet sit-in-the-corner-being-all-brooding-but-really-a-kick-butt-tough-guy type, but he'd had a thing for her for years. Last night, before the campfire, Chris had given him some really heart felt advice. While sitting on the dock, Chris had leaned over to Daniel and looked him straight in the eye. "What's taking you so long?" He asked, as he skipped a rock on the water. "Huh?," Daniel snapped out of a trance. "What do you mean?" He pulled his dad's old camo army jacket higher onto his shoulders. The name HUNT was stitched over the left pocket. He remember when he used to slip notes into his dad's pocket and at the end of the day, his dad would leave the note in Daniel's notebook for him to read the reply. He loved reading all the jokes and stories and plans his dad wrote down. Now, he wished he could pull a note from the pocket and there would be a reply from his dad saying he was coming home and he was sorry for leaving him and his sister so suddenly. Chris sat up, resting his head on the wooden post. "It's Courtney, right? You've known her for two years and yet, you've never had a conversation with her for more than ten minutes!" Chris turned his head, exposing a scar behind his ear, stretching down the back of his neck. He quickly covered it up with his hood. He hated talking about it with people. Daniel remembered when Chris had finally told him about it. He said it was from when he was on the streets with his younger brother, Todd. One day, they were ambushed by a group of telkhines by the Hudson and he'd gotten away lucky. But, Todd had been dragged underwater and he was never found. Chris said that he liked the dock because not only was his mom was a marine biologist, but he had hoped that one day, Todd would come walking up the beach. But that day never came. "Danny, " Chris spoke. Chris, Jessie and his dad were the only ones who could call him that, "I know what it's like to miss chances." He stared out at the water, probably looking for Todd, but this time Daniel wasn't sure if it was Todd he was thinking about. "The point is, is if you like her so much, take the chance before she gets away and finds someone else." "Wait," Daniel sat up more intently, "What do you mean by 'before she gets away and finds someone else'?" A guilty look swept over Chris's face. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The sound of giggling broke the awkward silence. Roslyn came running, pulling Jessie behind her. Jessie adjusted her neon green tee shirt. It said, IF RINGETTE WERE EASY, WE'D CALL IT HOCKEY, with a blue ring around it. Roslyn kept giggling. "Guys! The campfire is gonna start soon! Come on!" Just as Jessie caught her breath, Roslyn pulled her towards the Amphitheatre. Daniel slowly stood. He helped Chris up. Together, the walked towards the Amphitheatre. Before they entered the large stone rows of stands, Chris stopped Daniel by a tall tree without he initials, GU and J carved into the bark with heart around it. That must've made a dryad angry. "Daniel." He looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. "Take my advice, okay?" "Why do you ''care so much?" Daniel didn't mean to say it and it sounded even meaner outside his head. Chris looked a little hurt, but he seemed to be trying to send Daniel a secret message. Chris walked closer towards the entrance and stared at the fire that was just being started, courtesy of the Hephaestus Cabin. The Oracle, a twenty-something red headed woman named Rachel was laughing and ruffling her fluffy curls. She sat, talking with a young girl with black pig-tails. Daniel followed his gaze and realized he was looking beyond the fire, looking at someone beside the Hephaestus Cabin. Jessie sat, talking and joking around with David. Then it hit Daniel, square in the face. Chris had liked Jessie. But, the strange thing was, now he understood. Chris smiled out of the corner of his mouth, dusted off his jeans and walked inside. Just then, Courtney walked by. She smiled and waved at Daniel. Her short brown hair was tied in a tiny ponytail and her blue jeans were covered in dirt from training, Daniel guessed. Before she gets away and finds someone else. ''The words crossed Daniel's mind. He bucked up and walked into the Amphitheatre behind Courtney. "Psst!" He whispered in her ear. "Hey Courtney, can I talk to you?" She turned and looked straight at him. "Uh, sure." She looked over at her friends who all smiled and urged her to go. She smiled and walked back over to the tree. She pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ears and stared at him again, with her soft blue eyes. "I, uh," Daniel started, choking on his words. "I was wondering if you'd like to, uh …" He could feel his face burning. She smiled at his pathetic excuse of courage. "Daniel." She put her arms around him. "Yes, I'll go out with you." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. She pulled him back over to entrance. The rest of the night was a blur. The only thing his mind, or whatever mush that was left of it, was that Chris liked his sister. Usually brothers are disgusted by that, he though, but Chris seemed to be the only guy he would find okay for his sister. He didn't even like Brody. Brody didn't let Daniel have his dessert, like Chris. Brody didn't let him win battles, most of the time, like Chris. Brody didn't hang out with him all the time and actually ''want ''to, like Chris. Even though Brody stole things from his brothers for Daniel to have, like jackets, shoes and old weapons, Chris was more of a friend. Daniel woke up, his eyes fluttering open. His half-brother, Josh was shaking him, franticly. His blonde mo-halk was uncombed and messy and he was in his orange CHB tee shirt and black Family Guy boxers. "Danny!" He yelled. "Someone's been kidnapped! Come on, we have to get outside!" He pulled Daniel down from his bunk. Daniel's mouth felt cottony and dry, his eyes were droopy and his legs were weak. He shuffled to put on his plaid pajama bottoms as Josh and a bunch of other guys in the Athena Cabin did the same. Outside, the counsellor Nathan was taking attendance. His curly blonde hair, was messy and he was still in his blue pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt. "Line up! Someone has been kidnapped! We need to get the numbers to Chiron immediately!" He went down the row, counting the kids. Suddenly, Chiron came into the centre courtyard, and blew the conch shell. "We have determined the missing camper's cabin!" He yelled. The campers came forward. Daniel spotted David, Matt and Patrick, the new Hermes kid. Chris was standing with Jessie, Brody and Roslyn over near them. A Demeter counsellor came to Chiron with a piece of parchment. Chiron skimmed over the list. He looked around and as if he had figured out the missing camper. He looked up, his face stricken with grief. "The missing camper is a child of Demeter." Daniel looked over at David, who's face had been drained of colour. Chiron called out names of Demeter kids, who answered until one didn't. "Ryan?" Chiron called. "Here!" Ryan replied. "Jennifer?" "Here!" Jennifer yelled. "Leah?" He looked around. "Leah? Leah Fields?" The campers lowered their faces. "Leah Fields is missing! Does anyone know what happened?" "I might!" Called a woman's voice. The Oracle, Rachel came forward. Her black tank top and red boxers were crumpled and her pink bunny slippers were covered in leaves. "I might know. Someone ask." She looked over the crowd. David came forward. "I'm her boyfriend. I'll ask." He sighed and looked straight at Rachel. "Where is Leah Fields?" She closed her eyes and shuddered. Her eyes opened, bright glowing green. Her voice tripled, into raspy serpent's. "''Delve to the Queen's darkness and find the thief's layer The son of the Sky, answered by prayer The hangman's noose thee shall uncurl To bring back The Lost One, but not the girl A final breath brought by the chain Magic's heir in the napper's hand will remain Go to the North where the giants roam But only two half bloods together, come home." Rachel shut her eyes tightly and fell backwards, but was caught by two campers. David looked over at Chiron, who nodded. "A quest has been granted! David, you shall lead. Who do you choose?" "Wait!" Chris called. "Who is the son of the sky?" The other campers looked confused. Suddenly, there were gasps everywhere and a bright blue light filled the night sky. Floating above Matt's head, was a bright blue lightning bolt. "Well, that solves my question." Chris mumbled, still in a trance. It certainly did, Daniel thought. <------ Previous / [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods:_New_Generation_-_Matt_5 Next ----->] Category:TheWiseOne